Yess Or NO
by ChanChan-YUI
Summary: "jangan berekspresi seperti itu,kau mau kumasuki lagi hyung?"-sehun "MWO?ya!baru kemarin kau lakukan itu padaku.kau pikir aku akan mengijinkan kau memasuki-" CUP "apa yang kau-"/ "Saranghae hyung,"-sehun "hun" "ne hyung"-sehun "nado saranghae"-luhan
1. Chapter 1

YESS OR NO

Main cast : HunHan,Kaisoo,BaekYeoll

Rated : T-K-M hehehehe

Summary : "bagaimana kalau aku mengubahmu menjadi gay"-sehun

"aku masih STRAIGHT dan akan tetap straight!"-luhan

"setidaknya untuk saat ini,bukan untuk besok dan besoknya lagi"-sehun

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah sekolah menengah khusus namja yang terkenal di daerah seoul,sebut saja SM High School yang dimana didalamnya terdapat ratusan bahkan bisa mencapai ribuan namja bersekolah dari mereka tak seperti namja-namja kumaksud disini adalah namja dengan wajah yang melampaui kecantikan seorang yeoja atau bisa dikatakan menyaingi cantiknya seorang yeoja sehingga menyebabkan ketertarikan namja lain terhadap namja cantik tersebut.#bingung ya -_-…?

Hubungan sesama jenis disekolah ini mungkin telah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi penghuni sekolah tersebut,tetapi ada juga siswa yang jijik dengan hubungan semacam ini*hanya beberapa .

Salah satu orang itu adalah Xi Luhan namja cantik yang pintar,pendiam,dan hanya suka pada 1 benda mati yang biasa disebut yang pendiam seperti itu menyebabkan dirinya dikucilkan daari pergaulan sekitar.

Orang-orang selalu memandang rendah dirinya,selalu membully bahkan ada yang selalu mencemooh luhan tapi luhan tidak ambil pusing dengan itu tujuan ia sekolah adalah untuk mecari ilmu supaya pintar nantinya.#kayak author pastinya…

TTETTTT TTEEETT TTTETTTTT

Bel istirahat telah berdering para siswa bernafas gembira,bagi mereka jam istirahat adalah waktu mereka bebas melakukan apapun.*termasuk melakukan itu*

Hari ini,penghuni kantin (yang hamper semua gay) tengah asyik membicarakan rumor kedatangan murid baru dari berharap si murid pindahan itu akan berkunjung ke kantin agar mereka bisa melihat wujud siswa yang katanya sangat tampan dan mempesona.

Harapan mereka terkabulkan,dari arah pintu kantin sosok namja tinggi berambut pirang tengah berjalan membawa nampan berisi makanan .

Namja bername tag Oh Sehun itu berjalan sambil mencari-cari meja yang kosong untuk ditempati.

"wahhh,tampannnyyaaa…"

"dia kerennn…"

"kyeoppptaaaaa"

Mulai terdengar jeritan histeris namja penyandang gelar uke yang berada disana,tak jauh berbeda dengan para seme dengan semua umpatannya tentan yang merasa konsentrasinya terganggu dengan adengan 'jerit-menjerit pria tampan',segera mengambil earphone dari saku blazernya lalu menyetel lagu sekeras-kerasya agar dapat meredam suara-suara gila yang dapat merusak gendang belum.

Di sisi lain,sehun tengah mencari-cari meja yang masih kosong dan meja yang tersisa disana hanyalah meja dibelakang tersenyum kepada siswa disana supaya lebih terkesan ramah sekaligus tebar pesona.

Tak berapa lama sehun duduk,segerombolan namja cantik datang ,lebih tepatnya kearah meja luhan

BRAKKKK

Luhan pun kaget lalu mendongak ke arah mejanya,mengetahui siapa yang menggebrak mejanya luhan segera mencopot earphone nya dengan wajah datar.

"ouuww,lihat ini !apa kau sedang berkencan dengan benda aneh itu?"Tanya namja itu sambil menunjuk buku berwarna putih milik luhan.

"…"hening,luhan ternyata tak menggubris perkataan pedas yang dilontarkan si putri sekolah yang biasa dipanggil heechul.

"wah,wah,wah mulai sombong harap dengan kesombonganmu itu kau dapat hidup lebih lama disini lu"

Luhan mendengus kesal,namja jadi-jadian ini selaluu saja mengganggunya entah dimanapun dia berada.*setan dong -_-

"dengar,apa kau sedang PMS huh?kerjaanmu selaluuuuuu saja marah-marah"ucap luhan disertai senyum mengejeknya.

Namja dihadapannya menggeram menahan amarah yang kirinya yang mengepal erat perlahan terangkat bersiap menampar lawannya.

Saat tangan lentik pemuda itu hendak mendarat di pipi mulus luhan seseorang mencengkram lengan hechul.

Seketika Semua siswa di kantin itu diam terhipnotis dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"kau sangat cantik,tidak baik bertindak kasar kepada seseorang"ucap sehun dengan senyum manisnya membuat sebagian namja di kantin itu meleleh tak terkecuali hechul.

Perlahan hechul menurunkan tangannya masih dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun mendekati hechul,membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga indahnya.

"kelakuanmu sama seperti pelacur,Bitch !"ucapnya lalu menyeringai.

Amarah Hechul kembali tersulut mendengar bisikan sehun,

"YA!AKU BUKAN PELACUR"teriak hechul yang membuat seisi kantin melongo,sedangkan sehun tersenyum puas dalam hati mendapati namja dihadapannya yang begitu mudah dipancing emosinya.

Sehun memasang senyuman manisnya.

"tentu saja kau bukan pelacur,benar begitu kan nona"sehun menunjukkan senyum liciknya yang dengan cepat tertutupi oleh senyum manisnya.

"KAU!apa kau teman namja sial ini hah?"teriak hechul sembari menunjuk luhan dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Sehun menggeleng,lagi-lagi dia menipu penghuni kantin dengan senyum palsunya.

"mian,aku murid baru di sekolah belum mengenal semua siswa disini"

"sial!apa kau ingin mencoba menjadi pahlawan si namja udik ini dan mengataiku pelacur ! begitu?"amarah hechul benar-benar dipucuk daun teh,dia menunjukkan seringaian serta tatapan tajamnya terarah kepada sehun seorang.*cieeeeeeeeee

"nona cantik sudah kubilang tadi bahwa aku murid baru disini,mana boleh aku berkata kasar pada orang secantik mengatai nona pelacur?"

"aku tidak peduli kau siapa,yang pasti jika kau terus membela namja udik ini! Kupastikan kau juga akan ikut bermasalah dengan penghuni sekolah disini"

Lagi-lagi sehun memasang wajah manisnya.

"baiklah nona,aku rasa cantikmu akan berkurang jika kau terus-terusan marah"sehun terkekeh dan berimbas pada seperempat penghuni kantin mimisan ditempat.

"s-sialan kau"hechul pergi dengan wajah merona sambil terus mengumpat tentang tampan sekaligus brengseknya si murid baru.

Sehun yang melihat itu mencaci tingkah hechul yang memang menyerupai seorang lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap namja korban aniaya sekkolah.

"hai namaku oh sehun"ucap sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan mendecih pelan lalu membereskan buku-bukunya hendak pergi dari tersenyum dan menarik tangannya yang belum sempat tersentuh oleh luhan.

"tunggu,kau belum memberitahu namamu cantik"sehun menghadang kepergian luhan.

"luhan,Xi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu lagi"luhan menatap tajam kearah ditatap masih setia tersenyum manis.

"baiklah,ngomong-ngomong kau berada di kelas apa?"sehun masih saja memebuntuti luhan yang kini tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan mengabaikan tatapan sadis di sekitarnya.

"hei,jawab aku cantik"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menggeram kesal.

"bisakah kau tidak berisik?kau akan mendapat masalah jika mengikutiku"ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan sehun dengan sejuta kebingungan di benakknya.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah menuju kamar asramanya berharap dapat bergumul di bawah selimut yang hangat dan ohh~ sungguh nyaman,bahkan kini luhan tengah tersenyum membayangkan betapa nyamannya dirinya saat merengkuh boneka berunang besar di kamarnya tapi luhan harus menelan mentah-mentah khayalannya saat ini,senyuman manisnya kini luntur seketika melihat sesosok namja yang baru dia kenal siang tadi berada di ambang pintu kamar asrama luhan & kyungsoo.

"sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya luhan dengan wajah datarnya

"aku penghuni kamar ini"sehun tersenyum hendak menggenggam tangan luhan dan membawanya masuk tapi luhan segera menepis tangan kekar milik sehun

"jangan menyentuhku"luhan menatap tajam sehun

Luhan masih belum mengerti kenapa bisa makhluk itu bisa berada di kamarnya dan rasa lelahnya membawa tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang.

Pintu asrama nomor 365 perlahan terbuka menampakkan sosok namja bermata membatalkan acara tidur sore-nya saat kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu di kamarnya,segera luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk memulai interogasinya.

"hei,,aku butuh penjelasan darimu!mata doe"luhan menatap tajam kyungsoo,meminta penjelasan mengapa dia harus berganti kamar dengan si anak pindahan itu.

"aku hanya ingin sekamar dengan Kai,jadi aku bertuar kamar dengannya"

"shit!kau lebih memilih pacar itemmu daripada temanmu sendiri eoh?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "maaf Lu,tapi aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama kai"kyungsoo kembali terkekeh saat luhan mendecih sambil mengumpat segala hal tentang dirinya dan kai.

"aku tidak mengenal bocah itu,kau tau aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah beradaptasi kan?"

"aku tahu,jadi bisakah mulai sekarang kau membiasakannya?oh iya,aku harus mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal"kyungsoo melenggang meninggalkan luhan yang mengumpat kesal.

Luhan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya semenjak kyungsoo kembali kekamar barunya 2 jam yang lalu. berkali-kali luhan memejamkan matanya untuk terlelap dan selalu saja berakhir dengan mata rusanya yang terbuka lebar.'sialan,kenapa suasananya jadi aneh begini'umpat luhan dalam hati

Luhan tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing,ingat dengan ucapan luhan pada kyungsoo?luhan sangat sensitive terhadap skinship itu sebabnya dia sangat risih berdekatan dengan orang asing seperti sehun misalnya.

"tidak bisa tidur eoh?"suara berat nan seksi sehun menyapa indera pendengarannya diantara kesunyian membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya memastikan bahwa suara barusan hanyalah ilusi kantuknya,tapi saat dia membuka matanya hanya ada sehun tengah duduk di tepian ranjangnya lengkap dengan 2 cangkir putih yang luhan yakini berisi capuchino panas.

Dengan ragu luhan menjawab "tidak juga"

"kau mau?aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan 2 cangkir sekaligus"sehun tersenyum,menyodorkan secangkir capuchino di tangan kananya.

Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur,duduk di tepian ranjang dan menerima tawaran sehun untuk mencicipi capuchino hangat menggiurkan.

"thanks"ucapnya

"hmm,kau tahu?kurasa hanya dirimu tipe uke tsundere di sekolah ini hehehehe"sehun terkekeh,membuat luhan kebingungan dengan ucapan bahasa sehun yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"apa katamu?"nada suara luhan terdengar sedikit geram mendengar kata 'uke'

"tsundere adalah sifat yang cocok untukmu jutek,galak lagi"

"…."luhan diam tak berniat ikut andil dalam perbincangan sepihak mereka

"tapi,aku rasa daripada tsundere kau lebih lemah dan bahwa kau sangat kesepian"

Luhan masih tak berkata,baginya cangkir yang berisi capuchino itu lebih menarik daripada ocehan sehun.

"jika kau kesepian,aku bisa menemanimu kox"ucapan sehun kali ini sukses membuat luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"apa maksudmu ?"

"aku akan menjadikanmu pacarku agar kau tak kesepian lagi"sehun terkekeh

"maaf,aku straight,jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadikanku pacarmu"

"bagaimana kalau aku mengubahmu menjadi gay"-sehun

"aku masih STRAIGHT dan akan tetap straight!"-luhan

"setidaknya untuk saat ini,bukan untuk besok dan besoknya lagi"sehun menyeringai kearah luhan membuat namja bermata rusa itu sedikit merinding dan takut.

"menjauh dariku oh sehun"luhan masih tetap memasang wajah galaknya meski didalam hati gugup setengah mati.

"kalau tidak mau bagaimana?"perlahan sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan luhan,sedangkan luhan mulai berubah ekspresi khawatir terukir di parasnya yang manis.

"apa kau tuli?menjauh dariku "sehun menghentikan aksinya yang nyaris melumat leher menuju meja belajarnya membuat luhan bernafas lega,tapi nafasnya kembali tersendat ketika luhan mengetahui bahwa sehun hanya meletakkan cangkir capuchinonya dan kembali berjalan ,oh kau harus mulai waspada Xi Luhan.

"kau sangat cantik,dan sangat istimewa Xi Luhan"sehun terus mendekati luhan,menghirup harumnya tubuh luhan.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi,kedua tangannya segera ingin menghajar sehun,tapi naas tangan kirinya berhasil ditangkap sehun sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang cangkir.

Tangan sehun yang bebas kini bergerilya memasuki kaos biru luhan,bibirnya sibuk menghisap leher mulus luhan.

"Ahh,"satu desahan lolos dari bibir terus mengumpat dalam hati betapa sensitive tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan dan rangsangan.

Tangan sehun menemukan mainan yang menarik untuk dipelintir,tindakkan sehun itu membuat nipple & bagian bawah luhan tegang,serta efek lemas pada tubuhnya.

PRANGGG

Bunyi kaca pecah menggema di kamar itu,cangkir putih tak bersalah pun jatuh dengan mengenaskan dilantai keramik hijau yang dingin hingga hancur beberapa bagian.

Sehun melirik luhan yang terlihat pasrah dengan sentuhannya,melihat roommate-nya terengah-engah mengambil nafas sehun jadi tergoda untuk melumat bibir tipis luhan.

Membayangkan bibir merah muda itu dia mainkan di dalam bibirnya,menjilatnya,pasti rasanya sehun sudah melenceng dari akal sehat,tak betah lama-lama memandang bibir luhan segera saja murid pindahan dari jepang itu menyambar bibir luhan sensual penuh dengan perasaan.'manis' pikir sehun

Luhan yang setengah sadar mendorong tubuh sehun yang lebih besar darinya,tapi sayang namja jepang itu tak bergeser se-senti pun dari atas tubuh luhan.

"MMHH !mhhhh nghhhh"

Dua manic indah itu membesar saat tangan sehun berhasil menggapai kejantanan miliknya,luhan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan sehun dari selangkangannya tapi yang ada sehun malah meremas kasar luhan memilih diam dari pada juniornya patah jika dia terus-terusan berontak lebih dari ini.

Merasa tidak adanya pemberontakan lagi dari luhan,sehun memperlembut sentuhannya di junior tapi memabukkan bagi luhan,kepalanya pening tak bisa membedakan antara nyata dan mimpi bahkan saat sehun melepas ciuman mereka dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya beralih menatap luhan yang memerah padam efek ciuman dan rangsangan yang dia berikan.

"apa kau menikmatinya?"sehun menyeringai sedangkan luhan menatap horror kea rah sehun yang seolah-olah ingin memperkosanya.

'apa aku sudah gila?kenapa tubuhku menikmati sentuhannya?apa artinya aku sudah tidak straight lagi?' batin luhan terus berkecamuk bagaikan malaikat dan iblis bertarung memperdebatkan antara kenikmatan dan straight.

'rupanya dia mulai bimbang'batin licik sehun dipenuhi dengan setan-setan yang siap menghasut fikiran polos luhan.

.

.

TBC or END

Haii ,,saya datang membawa salah satu fantasi yang ada di otak saya,maklum kalo fujoshi konexnya cepet banget menyangkut masalah Yaoi.

Ini ff remake dari film lesbi Thailand "yess or no" ,tapi aku buat agak beda menurut versiku sendiri walaupun nanti bakal ada yang aku samain adegan di filmnya,oh ya bagian endingnya juga bakal sama kayak di film lho.

Baiklah,sekian dari author .mohon review nya ne biar author bisa semangat 45 nulis chapter selanjutnya*itupun kalo ff ini lanjut*

Okay,makasih udah baca. YESS : LANJUT , NO : Dibuang ke tempat sampah.

TENTUKAN PILIHAN ANDA DARI SEKARANG !


	2. Chapter 2

Yess Or NO

Chapter 2

Cast : HunHan,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Lee Sungyeol.

Rated : T & M(agak yadong dikit)

Di chap sebelumnya :

"apa kau menikmatinya?"sehun menyeringai sedangkan luhan menatap horror kearah sehun yang seolah-olah ingin memperkosanya.

'apa aku sudah gila?kenapa tubuhku menikmati sentuhannya?apa artinya aku sudah tidak straight lagi?' batin luhan terus berkecamuk bagaikan malaikat dan iblis bertarung memperdebatkan antara kenikmatan dan straight.

'rupanya dia mulai bimbang'batin licik sehun dipenuhi dengan setan-setan yang siap menghasut fikiran polos luhan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan berangkat lebih awal,meninggalkan tubuh Sehun yang masih terbungkus selimut abu-abu.

Luhan menatap wajah damai sehun dengan wajah datar.

Sungguh,sehun terlihat seperti bocah polos ketika dia sedang terlelap,berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian semalam yang nyaris merenggut 'keperjakaan' luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas,lalu berlalu menuju gedung sekolah yang terletak beberapa meter dari kamar asrama.

Terlihat sehun sedang berbicara dengan Kim seongsaenim saat bel pulang menggemparkan seisi sekolah,namja jepang itu kewalahan dengan sejumlah kardus dikedua tangannya.

Kim seongsaenim tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dan menyisakan sehun yang berada di koridor tengah nan sepi itu.

"sial,kenapa si botak itu mempersulit keadaanku?mana aku tau tempat ini aishhh"sehun meletakkan kardus-kardus itu dilantai,menerawang kertas putih berisi alamat.

Kim seongsaenim menghukum sehun yang datang terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini untuk meletakkan kardus berisi seperangkat alat praktik itu di dalam gedung olahraga,tapi masalahnya sehun tidak tahu tempat yang bernama 'gedung olahraga' dan pria botak itu hanya memberinya petunjuk alamat gedung.

Saat sehun tengah berjalan melewati halaman sekolah,Tak sengaja mata sehun menjerat sosok luhan yang tengah berjalan bersama dua orang temannya.-salah satunya si mata doe-

"haii,"ucap sehun basa-basi,rupanya sehun menghadang jalan luhan dan teman-temannya.

"apa maumu?"luhan mendecih tak suka,sementara kedua temannya asyik bergosip ria tentang paras tampan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum

"jangan terlalu galak Lu,dia kan sangat manis"ucap baekhyun dan dianggukki kyungsoo.

"cih,manis apanya"lagi-lagi sehun hanya sabar dan tersenyum manis.

"maafkan aku jika mengganggumu Lu,tapi bisakah kau menunjukkan letak alamat ini?"sehun menyodorkan secarik kertas putih tadi padanya.

Ide gila Luhan muncul saat dia melihat sederet alamat dikertas itu.

"kekiri kearah kantin ada 2 jalan bercabang pilihlah arah ke kanan,begitu sampai diparkiran dekat asrama beloklah kearah barat,begitu sampai di air mancur kau hanya perlu menolehkan kepalamu kekiri,

cukup 5 menit untuk sampai kesana"terang Luhan.#ngarang sendiri,-_-

"tidak bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"maaf aku sibuk,Oh tempat itu terbuka saat malam hari"

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyeret kedua temannya yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapan barusan.

"Lu,kenapa kau membohonginya?bagaimana jika dia tersesat?gedung ini kan sangat luas dan besar?"oceh baekhyun saat mereka telah cukup jauh dengan jarak sehun.

"biarkan saja dia,lagipula dia bukan bocah TK kan?tentu dia akan bertanya pada orang disekitarnya"Luhan bersikap sangat acuh di depan kedua temannya,.

.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata petunjuk yang diberikan oleh namja cantik sekaligus roommate-nya.

"sampai diparkiran dekat asrama beloklah kearah barat,aishhhh aku bisa gila!"

Sehun terus saja berputar-putar didaerah yang sama tanpa dia sadari sudah 6 kali dia memutari gedung sekolah.

sambil mengumpat kesal dia berusaha mencari gedung olahraga yang kata luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk berjalan.

tapi ketika dia terus-terusan berjalan waktupun terus berputar hingga kini langit pun berubah warna menjadi gelap dengan kemerlip cahaya bintang.

Sehun menatap takjub pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini,air mancur besar yang terkena bias sinar bulan itu menariknya untuk diam terpukau dengan pemandangan itu.

Jadi,dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

kardus-kardus berat yang tadi dia tenteng kini telah terduduk manis disampingnya.

Saat sehun tengah asyik meniknati indahnya malam itu,seseorang datang mengagetkannya.

"kau belum menemukan gedungnya?"Tanya luhan yang tengah berdiri di depan sehun.

sebenarnya luhan sedikit menghawatirkan sehun saat dia mengetahui teman roommate-nya tidak ada di kamar saat dia pulang.

akhirnya luhan mencari sehun dan menemukannya di depan air mancur dekat sekolah yang indah.

"tidak,aku kehilangan jejak perkataanmu"katanya lalu tersenyum

"bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada orang disekitarmu eoh?kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya"ejek luhan

"aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini kecuali kau, aku hanya mau kau yang mengantarku"

Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa sehun hanya ingin diantar luhan seorang.

"baiklah,ayo kutunjukkan,berdirilah"

"tidak mau,tarik aku dulu"sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya seolah meminta bantuan untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"dasar manja"luhan meraih tangan sehun dan menariknya sekuat yang dia bisa.

Tapi sepertinya sehun yang sengaja memberatkan badannya pada tanah rerumputan itu_.#sehunlicik nih_ -_-.

"ayo berdiri,kuhitung sampai 3 jika kau tak berdiri maka aku akan meninggalkanmu disini.,,satu..dua..ti-"saat luhan menarik tangan sehun kuat-kuat,

bocah jepang itu malah berbalik menarik tangan luhan.

Dan tak mau tubuh luhan terdorong kedepan hingga menyebabkan wajahnya dengan sehun hanya berjarak 10 senti.

Kejadian spontan itu menyebabkan keduanya bertatapan sedikit lama dari kontak mata yang biasa mereka lakukan,tapi pada akhirnya luhan lah yang pertama kali sadar oleh jeratan sehun.

"baguslah kau bisa berdiri"

€-×-0

Mereka telah selesai mengantarkan kardus-kardus berat itu ke gedung olahraga,sehun menghela nafasnya berat ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi aneh dari perutnya.

"hei,aku lapar ayo cari makan"ucap sehun pada luhan yang berjalan didepannya

Luhan berbalik,menatap tajam kearah sehun.

"kau masih memakai seragam,bodoh !"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya."apa masalahnya?bukankah siswa disini diwajibkan memakai seragam?"

"bodoh! Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan kau masih memakai seragammu,kau bisa digantung ditiang bendera jika ada guru yang tahu siswanya kelayapan malam-malam dengan seragam sekolah"oceh luhan.

"ne,bukan masalah jika itu diwilayah sekolah kan?"sehun menggandeng tangan luhan dan membawanya pada sebuah kafe kecil dekat gedung olahraga.

tak perduli dengan teriakan dan umpatan luhan.

Kesan pertama saat luhan memasuki kafe itu adalah cantik.

furniture nya semua terlihat sangat tradisional tapi juga sangat indah.

"anyyeong ahjumma,apa kabarmu?"sapaan sehun membuat luhan tersadar akan lamunannya tentang kafe antik bergaya jepang itu.

"hai hunnie, kau semakin tampan dari terakhir kali ahjumma bertemu denganmu ya?"wanita berumur 30 tahun itu menghampiri sehun lalu mengacak rambut coklatnya dengan gemas.

"ah tidak kox,justru ahjumma lah yang semakin cantik"gombalnya,membuat luhan mendecih tak suka.*cemburu eoh?*

"kau bisa saja hunnie,"Lee ahjumma memperhatikan sosok cantik yang tengah digandeng sehun .

"oh iya,apa dia pacarmu?dia sangat manis hun"sehun dan luhan tersadar bahwa tautan tangan mereka belum terlepas.

Dengan wajah memerah,keduanya melepaskan tautan tangan masing-masing.

"bukan begitu ahjumma,kami hanya berteman.

oh iya kenalkan dia Xi Luhan,Lu ini Lee ahjumma"

"annyeong,Xi Luhan imnida"sapa luhan lalu tersenyum sangatttt manis,menyebabkan lee ahjumma tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi luhan.

"kau sangat manis hannie,aku Lee Sungyeoll salam kenal manis"

"ne ahjumma,"luhan merona menggemaskan,saat wanita berumur itu menyebut dirinya manis.#giliran dipanggil Cantik,kenapa marah-marah eoh?-_-

"eum,ahjumma aku pesan mie ramen 2 ne"pesan sehun saat tak betah menahan rasa laparnya.

"baiklah,tapi kenapa kau masih berseragam hun?bukankah sekolah telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu?"lee ahjumma menatap curiga keponakkannya,sedangkan sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tadi aku ada beberapa urusan,jadi belum sempat ganti baju"

"benarkahh itu sehunniee?"lee ahjumma memastikan perkataan sehun yang agak meragukan.

"benar ahjumma,mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu"sehun menunjukkan aegyo-nya membuat luhan ingin muntah ditempat.

"baiklah,kalian duduklah dulu,ahjumma akan buatkan pesanan kalian"

"ne"kompak keduanya.

€-×-0

Keduanya menyantap pesanan masing-masing diiringi gombalan dari sehun yang dibalas sikap acuh luhan.

Tak lama kemudian,suasana berubah menjadi sangat hangat saat Lee ahjumma ikut andil dalam perbincangan kedua anak muda itu.

"baiklah ahjumma,kami pamit pulang,sampai jumpa"sehun berpamitan pada Lee ahjumma diiringi senyuman manis Luhan.

"ne,sering seringlah datang kesini"

"ne,tentu saja ahjumma "Lee ahjumma hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sehun,mengingatkan wanita itu dengan anaknya yang sudah meninggal.

Dalam perjalan menuju asrama tak banyak perbincangan diantara keduanya.

walaupun ada pasti sehun yang memulainya dan selalu dibalas dengan decihan ataupun gumaman itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di kamar.

"baiklah lu,aku akan mandi dulu ne"ucap sehun sembari member flying kiss pada luhan yang tengah belajar.

"terserah kau"jawabnya malas.

Luhan masih belajar saat sehun telah usai dari mandi malamnya.

Suara hujan menggema di dalam kamar yang sunyi membuat luhan jenuh dengan kegiatan belajarnya.

akhirnya luhan berinisiatif untuk pergi kealam mimpinya walaupun dia belum mengantuk.

baru saja dia beranjak dari kursi belajar,mata rusanya disuguhi pemandangan yang indah & menggoda secara live.

jujur,luhan belum pernah melihat bentuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna dengan kulit putih berhiaskan abs diperutnya,jangan lupakan betapa seksinya sehun saat rambut yang masih basah itu dia usap dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

walaupun luhan sering melihat lekuk tubuh kyungsoo saat mereka menjadi roommate dulu,tapi dia tidak pernah se-kagum ini hanya karena lekuk tubuh seseorang.

CTARRR

Suara petir yang lumayan keras menyadarkan fantasi luhan .oh ayolah luhan kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu,

tak jauh beda dengan luhan bahkan sehun pun sempat kaget dengan suara petir sehun mendekati luhan dengan wajah pucat,baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ,,,,,,,,,,

BLIIIZZTTT,,CTARRRR

Listrik di dalam asrama itu tiba-tiba padam bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar.

"aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh"sehun berteriak kencang lalu berlari memeluk tubuh ramping luhan erat masih dalam keadaan topless.

"astaga,,,YA!apa yang kau lakukan hah?lepaskan"Luhan yang dipeluk tiba-tiba secara spontan geram dengan tingkah sehun yang menurutnya

'hanya modus semata',jadi luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan sehun dari tubuhnya,tapi sehun kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"aaaaarggghhhh,aku takut gelap,hantuuu"teriak sehun yang membuat luhan mengerjap bingung,

1 detik,2 detik,3 det—

"hahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahha" demi kolor spongebob milik kyungsoo,Luhan merasa sehun benar-benar konyol saat ini.

Sosok sehun yang cool tampan serta digemari para namja cantik di sekolahnya tanpa mereka ketahui sehun adalah salah satu orang yang takut gelap dan hantu..?WOW sebuah fakta yang jarang diketahui orang.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya bersuara 'gelap,hantu'saat luhan masih tertawa terbahak-bahak dan hampir mengompol dicelana jika saja sehun tidak menghentikan tawanya.

"hei jangan tertawa Lu,aku benar-benar takut"sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya menandakan dia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"hahahahaha,baiklah aku tidak akan lepaskan aku"

Sehun terlihat menggeleng kepala di dalam pelukannya,dia enggan berkata karena rasa takut lebih mendominasinya.

"oke,sekarang apa maumu?"nada suara luhan kian melembut seiring eratnya pelukan sehun.

"peluk aku sampai besok pagi"

"MWO?apa kau sudah gila?"

"kumohon,peluk aku"mendengar nada suara sehun yang bergetar ketakutan,membuat luhan jadi tidak tega untuk menolak permohonan sehun

"ehmm, sekali saja ne"

Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka,perlahan kedua tangan luhan mengusap punggung topless sehun,dan disaat yang sama baru dia tersadar kalau sehun belum berpakaian-lebih tepatnya hanya memakai boxer saja-

"hun kau belum berpakaian,bagaimana jika kau masuk angin nantinya?"

"tidak apa-apa,asalkan kau memelukku tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku"Luhan bungkam seribu bahasa.

tak tahu harus melakukan apa,akhirnya luhan terus mengusap punggung sehun memberi ketenangan padanya.

"hun,lebih baik kita tidur saja ini sudah larut malam dan besok kita harus sekolah kan?"

Luhan merasakan kepala sehun mengangguk,perlahan Luhan berjalan sambil memeluk sehun untuk menuju dia sampai di atas ranjang,

Luhan segera berbaring dengan sehun dipelukannya tak lupa dia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sehun hingga atas dada.

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya saat dirasa selimut hangat menyapa kulit putihnya.

sehun meringkuk seperti anak kecil dan membuat luhan terkekeh geli.

"kenapa kau tertawa Lu?"Tanya sehun masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

"tidak apa-apa,kau sangat lucu bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan sifatmu dikalangan para fansmu"sehun mendongak mensejajarkan pandangannya pada luhan dengan kedua tangannya masih memeluk pinggang ramping roommate-nya.

"apa kau juga takut hantu Lu?"Luhan awalnya terkejut dengan posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat intim itu.,tapi dia mencoba untuk terbiasa.

"tidak,bahkan serigala sekalipun"

"semua orang takut hantu Lu,mengapa kau tidak?"

Luhan memasang pose berfikir,"entahlah,kupikir hantu itu tidak ada"

"lalu apa yang membuatmu takut?Gay?"pertanyaan sehun menohok !bukan karena luhan takut dengan gay tapi dia punya alasan lain untuk itu.

"bukan, hanya,,,,jangan menjadi bagian dari mereka,itu saja"pandangan luhan teralihkan dari mata sehun,manic matanya menatap sayu kearah bibir sehun.

Walaupun hanya remang-remang pandangan luhan masih terpaku pada bibir tipis sehun,sekelebat bayangan pada malam dimana sehun melumat bibirnya sensual terlintas dibenaknya.

Dan itu membuat luhan tak sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Baiklah luhan,kau masih berfikir bahwa dirimu straight eoh? -_-

"bibirmu sangat dingin hun"tangan kanan luhan bergerak mengusap permukaan bibir sehun.

luhan fikir mungkin sehun kedinginan,mengingat hanya boxer saja yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Tangan sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan yang berada di area pipinya,menarik nafas lalu berkata

"Lu,bolehkah aku menciummu?"Luhan terkejut,kedua matanya melebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan sehun.

"s-sehun,aku…."

"boleh ya,aku sangat kedinginan Lu"Luhan berfikir keras,ego dan perasaannya bertarung begitu perasaan luhan menghianati ego-nya,

dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat sehun tersenyum lega.

"terimakasih Lu"tanpa aba-aba sehun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir kecil serta menjilat permukaan bibir manis Luhan.

Getaran aneh terjadi di bagian organ jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dari biasanya,bahkan luhan mengira dia terkena serangan jantung ketika sehun menciumnya.

"mmmhh,nnnghhh"ciuman basah sehun benar-benar telah membutakan akal fikiran luhan dan melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

sedangkan tangan sehun menahan tengkuk luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

-Jilat,lumat,kecup-Setiap gerakan sehun didasari dengan kelembutan dan hat-hati.

sehun dengan lembut menikmati bibiir yang pernah dia jamah untuk kedua kalinya,pada menit ke-15 mereka melepas kontak bibir mereka dan menyebabkan suara terengah-engah luhan dan sehun yang terdengar cukup jelas di kamar 365 itu.

"hhahh hhhahhh,hhhahh….."suara engahan luhan membuat sehun tersenyum,dan ketika deru nafas luhan mulai teratur barulah sehun tahu bahwa namja bermata rusa itu telah berlayar ke alam mimpinya.

melihat itu sehun jadi ikut mengantuk dan segera menyusul luhan yang telah tertidur.

"jaljayo chagi,Saranghae~"ucapnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~

Saya updatelagi. chapter 1 kemarin author lupa ngedit ulang ffnya,

jadinya banyak typos bertebaran deh.

Mian ne readers :(

Tapi,Review chapter 1 benar-benar membangkitkan semangat author ! ^_^

Jeongmall gomawo buat yang udah review,author udah bales review kalian lewat PM kox.

Baiklah,sekian dari author.

Jangan bosen buat review lagi ne~

Oh iya,pilihan YESS OR NO nya masih berlaku lho~

Untuk itu,silahkan dipilih

YESS OR NO ?


	3. Chapter 3

Yess Or No

Chapter 3

Cast : HunHan

Zhang Yixing

Choi Min Ki(Yeoja)

Baekhyun

Kaisoo

Semenjak kejadian 'malam itu' sehun dan luhan semakin akrab.

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama,kadang dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun juga.

Walaupun hubungan sehun dan luhan sangat dekat,tapi dia masih saja mengaku dirinya straight.

Aplagi jika baekhyun dan kyungsoo menyinggung tentang 'gay' dalam perbincangan mereka,Luhan pasti akan marah-marah tidak jelas

Karena Sebenarnya,hatinya juga mulai bimbang dengan keadaannya sekarang ini,hanya saja luhan gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Luhan menyukai sehun yang tampan.

Luhan menyukai sehun yang sering menjahili dirinya,

dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sehun dia sangat suka.

Tapi,apakah rasa suka itu bisa mengartikan keadaan luhan yang masih mengaku dirinya straight ?

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengajak Luhan ke kantin ,tapi namja manis itu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kedua temannya dengan alasan terlalu malas pergi kesana.

Luhan tak mau harinya menjadi buruk jika di kantin nanti dia hanya akan menjadi korban Bully-an Kim Hechul,dan kemungkinan 99% hechul akan berada disana bukan?

Takut?

Bukan,Luhan tak pernah takut dengan namja sombong itu.

dia hanya tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin saat dia di-bully.

"ayolah Lu,hari ini sepupuku dari china akan datang ke sini,aku harus segera menjemputnya

kumohon~"rengek baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"pergilah ke kantin dengan kyungsoo saja,aku malas baek"

"tidak bisa,kau harus ikut.

nanti akan kuperkenalkan dengan sepupuku?"

"tidak baek!"

"jika sehun ikut,apa kau juga akan ikut?"

Skakmat,luhan terdiam beberapa saat.

Melihat reaksi luhan seperti itu,baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan luhan menuju arah ruang guru untuk menjemput sepupunya,

Kantin

Sehun,kai juga kyungsoo kini tengah duduk di pojok kantin sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Pasalnya mereka disuruh baekhyun untuk menunggunya disini tanpa boleh makan terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama kemudian,namja berperawakan mungil itu datang dengan membawa 2 orang dibelakangnya.

kyungso yang mengetahui itu,langsung memasang wajah berbinarnya.

"kenapa lama sekali,aku sudah lapar tau"kyungsoo menggerutu,membuat kai yang berada disebelahnya jadi gemas sendiri.

Alhasil pipi chubby kyungsoo menjadi sasaran bibir kissable kai.

Cup..

"ya!,kenapa kau lakukan itu?aku kan malu?"Tanya kyungsoo dengan pipi merona.

"karna kau menggemaskan"jawab kai lengkap dengan senyuman watadosnya.

Aura kaisoo berlovey-dovey itu,membuat teman lainnya jadi iri tak terkecuali luhan yang terlihat mendecih tak suka.

inilah salah satu alasan mengapa luhan bosan berada dikantin bersama kedua temannya,

Dia selalu menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kedua pasangan yang tengah mengumbar kemesraan,apalagi luhan dalam keadaan jomblo.*ngenes weh….

"maafkan aku,oh iya teman-teman

kenalkan sepupuku dari cina dia Zhang Yixing"ucap baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk yixing yang berdiri disampingnya.

Pemuda berdarah cina itu berdiri dihiasi senyum dibibirnya lalu berkata

"annyeong,zhang yizing ne yeorobun"yizing membungkuk lalu kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya

"aku Do kyungsoo,salam kenal ne~"

"Kim jongin imnida"

"Xi Luhan"

"dan aku Oh sehun,bangapta manis.

kau sangat cantik"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu,mereka memesan makanan guna mengisi perut mereka yang berkoar-koar minta diisi.

Selesai makan,kini sehun mulai menggombali namja cina yang menjadi sepupu baekhyun itu. kalian tau?sejujurnya panggilan 'manis' yang diberikan sehun pada yixing tadi cukup membuat hati luhan berkobar-kobar ingin membakar rambut pirang oh sehun.#sadiiiss,-_-

Tidak hanya itu saja,saat ini sehun tengah menggoda yixing dengan teknik 'raja gombal' khas sehun dan membuat pemuda ber-dimple itu merona malu karena ulahnya.

"What the hell !mati saja kau oh sehun" batin luhan.

Tanpa sadar,luhan menatap kedua pasangan didepannya dengan pandangan mematikan,baekyun yang berada didekatnya pun merasa heran mengapa luhan sampai menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan sangat sadis dan aura yang dingin begitu.

"lu,ada apa?apa ada yang salah dengan yixing dan sehun"ucap baekhyun.

Luhan spontan menoleh ke samping dengan wajah agak terkejut hingga menyebabkan baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah konyol miliknya.

"kenapa kau tertawa baek?"Tanya luhan.

"aniya,kau sangat imut lu"

Luhan menatap baekhyun bingung.

"hei,kau seharusnya menyebutku tampan baek"

"tapi kau benar-benar imut lu"

"aku tampan"

"imut lu"

"tampan"

"imut"

"hei,mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar?kami akan kembali ke kelas,kalian berdua mau disini terus?"ucap kyungsoo menengahi pertengkaran sepele itu.

Karena keasyikan berdebat,mereka berdua jadi tidak menyadari bahwa rombongan mereka telah berjalan meninggalkan 2 namja imut itu.

Baekhyun dan luhan menghela nafas,lalu bergegas menyusul rombongan lainnya yang berada didepan.

Melihat yixing dan sehun yang jalan beriringan membuat luhan naik darah,

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan ini lebih lama.

Dengan inisiatifnya,Luhan pun segera berjalan sejajar dengan sehun lalu menggenggam tangan sehun yang berada disampingnya.

Sehun sempat terkaget dengan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya,

tapi setelah dia tahu siapa orang itu,sehun langsung tersenyum sumringah kepada luhan.

"yo luhan!apa kabarmu musuh tercintaku"ucapan seseorang berhasil menghadang Luhan dari acara bincang-bincang dengan sehun.

sepertinya,luhan harus rajin-rajin berdoa agar tidak bertemu namja sombong didepannya kini.

"aishhh,sepertinya hidupku tak akan pernah tenang

jika didunia ini masih ada orang sepertimu"

"uhh kau sangat benar namja udik,dan aku akan sangat puas jika aku bisa membuat hidupmu tidak tenang."Kai yang mulai emosi,ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah hechul didepannya.

tapi kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembut nan childish miliknya berhasil menenggelamkan emosi sesaat kai.

Hechul menaikkan satu alisnya begitu melihat tangan luhan & sehun bertautan.

hechul berfikir 'mengapa luhan sudi bergandengan tangan dengan si sehun?'setahu hechul,luhan itu straight.

"ieewhh,apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu lu?sepertinya kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau straight?apa kau sudah mulai agak miring eh?"

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku straight?apa jika aku telah bilang begitu,aku tidak boleh bergandengan dengan seorang namja?kau pikir-"

CHU~

Belum sempat kata-kata pedas luhan keluar dari bibirnya,sehun segera menarik tangan luhan dan langsung membungkam bibir itu dengan ciumannya.

Luhan pun kaget dengan perlakuan sehun padanya,tapi tubuhnya seakan tak menentang dengan apa yang sehun lakukan.

Namja cantik itu bahkan hanya diam saat bibir sehun melepas ciuman mereka,

tak ada umpatan atau makian yang dia berikan pada sehun seperti sebelumnya.

"kau tidak perlu menodai bibir manismu dengan kata-kata kotor seperti pelacur itu Lu,bibirmu bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari harga per-jam seorang jalang jadi,jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk mengumpat tentang dia ne?"

Sehun menatap luhan lembut,pancaran mata itu membuat luhan tersihir kedalam pesonanya

Benar saja,tanpa sadar luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menyeret luhan menjauh dari TKP tanpa perduli dengan amukan hechul karena perkataannya barusan dan seseorang yang menatap sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

'kenapa harus luhan,aku sakit hati apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu?'batin yixing menangis.

…..

Saat bel pulang sekolah berdering,kyungsoo dan rombongannya berjalan bersama menuju kamar asrama mereka diiringi canda tawa yang keluar dari bibir kyungsoo dan teman-temannya kecuali 2 orang yang kini terlihat sangat murung seakan tak peduli dengan indahnya dunia.

Yup,luhan dan sehun itulah mereka.

Sejak perkara ciuman siang tadi,mereka terus saja diam tanpa berbicara ataupun menegur satu sama lain.

bahkan berpandangan pun berusaha mereka hindari.

TIN TIIN

Klakson mobil sport merah berbunyi nyaring saat kelompok kyungsoo telah berada di depan gedung asrama sekolah,membuat luhan dan sehun mendongak menatap mobil mewah itu.

Dari mobilnya saja mereka sudah tahu bahwa orang yang didalamnya pasti orang kaya.

Dan benar saja,seorang yeoja imut yang masih berseragam keluar dari mobil itu dan membuat kyungsoo memekik kegirangan.

segera dia berlari kearah yeoja tadi,sedangkan mata kai senantiasa menatap tajam kearah kekasihnya yang kini memeluk yeoja imut didepannya.

"Minki-ah,jeongmall bogoshipeo"kyungsoo melepas pelukan hangatnya dengan yeoja didepannya seraya memberikan senyum manisnya.

"minki juga rindu sama kyungsoo oppa,hehhehe"yeoja setinggi kyungsoo itu terkekeh menampakkan wajah polos khas anak kecil.

"sepertinya kau semakin manis saja ne~"kyungsoo mulai mencubit kedua pipi tembem gadis itu sementara kai sudah terbakar hangus oleh api cemburunya sendiri.

'cih,bahkan aku jauh lebih manis dari yeoja itu,My kyungie~ sadarlah bahwa pacarmu yang kece ini tengah cemburu buta'batin kai.

"gomawo oppa,bagaimana kabar oppa?baekhyun oppa juga?"

Baekhyun mengusap rambut coklat minki lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"kami baik,kau sendiri bagaimana?"Tanya baekhyun.

"aku juga baik oppadeul,oh aku kesini ingin mengajak luhan oppa berkencan.

oppadeul ikut ne~?"gadis bernama choi minki itu ber-aegyo guna membujuk kyungsoo dan baekhyun ikut serta dalam kencannya dengan luhan.

Sehun mengernyit heran,dia merasa asing dengan yeoja didepannya dia juga merasa tak suka dengan minki saat yeoja itu menyatakan akan berkencan dengan luhan.

"benarkah?apa kau akan mentraktir bubble tea oppamu yang tampan ini ?"Tanya luhan dengan senyuman membuat sehun iri karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan senyuman manis itu.

Minki melompat kearah luhan dan memeluk pemuda itu.

bahkan luhan tak keberatan saat yeoja itu mencium pipi kirinya.

"ne,minki akan membelikan semua rasa bubble tea jika luhan oppa mau berkencan denganku ?"

Luhan memasang pose berfikirnya.

'kumohon,tolak keinginannya lu'batin sehun.

"eumm,baiklah oppa akan berkencan denganmu"

Oh sial,sehun merasa hatinya seperti terkoyak ribuan pisau ini .

ini jauh lebih sakit dari cemooh'an masyarakat pembenci gay.

"baiklah,aku pergi dengan minki dulu ne~ semuanya,baek,,soo,dan sehun."luhan menyebut nama sehun paling akhir dengan lirih.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya,hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang diam saja saat luhan berpamitan dengan mereka saat mobil sport itu melaju menjauh dari mereka,sehun masih saja menatap tajam kearah mobil itu.

"wah~ yeoja itu sangat imut"ucap yixing.

Baekhyun mengangguk,"ne,dia Choi minki.

aku rasa dialah alasan luhan untuk tetap jadi straight diantara puluhan gay disekolahan ini"

Sehun menoleh kearah baekhyun,sedikit tertarik dengan arah perbincangan mereka.

"jadi,apa yeoja tadi pacar luhan?"yixing melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"eum,bukan pacar sih!hanya saja mereka terlalu dekat untuk dibilang teman.

bahkan luhan dan minki sudah berteman sejak kecil dan kudengar mereka telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka"jelas baekhyun

"hei,apa menurut kalian luhan bisa tetap berteman dengan namja menyimpang seperti kita?"Tanya kai yang kini tengah memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang.

Entah kebetulan atau apa,kyungsoo,baekhyun,sehun,dan juga lay membuang nafas berat.

"kau benar kai,aku rasa dia sangat jijik dengan hubungan seperti ini.

lagipula dia pria normal,tidak seperti kita"-baekhyun

"entahlah,aku rasa dia tidak akan pernah memandang kita sebagai pria normal"-kyungsoo

Sehun menatap sendu kearah lantai keramik putih dibawahnya,difikirannya berkecamuk tentang luhan dan yeoja yang bernama choi minki itu hingga tanpa sadar dia berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe milik Lee ahjumma.

Dan benar saja,di dalam kafe yang sepi pengunjung terlihat sehun tengah mengaduk-aduk kue coklat tak bersalah dihadapannya.

Lee ahjumma yang melihat keponakannya,mendekati sehun sambil membawa gitar kesayangan sehun.

"kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah dan masih saja mengaduk-aduk kue coklat didepannya.

"hei,makanlah kau terus mengaduknya"

Sehun menurut,dia menyuapkan kue coklat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"bagaimana?apa kue baruku enak?"Tanya lee ahjumma

Sehun menggeleng.

"apa?tidak enak?"

"ne~"

Lee ahjumma tampak sedikit ragu dengan jawaban sehun,masalahnya anak itu berbicara dengan wajah tertunduk lesu padanya.

"hei,kenapa murung begitu?dan kenapa kau hanya datang sendiri?dimana luhan?wahh jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Pertanyaan berbondong-bondong dilontarkan wanita itu,membuat sehun mendengus kesal saat telinganya mendengar nama luhan.

"kami tidak bertengkar,dia sedang berkencan dengan yeojachingunya"jawab sehun.

"ohhh,jadi kue-ku tidak enak karena itu?aish jinnja,menyebalkan kau"

"ayolah bibi,aku sedang bad mood"sehun kini menatap lee ahjumma dengan wajah datarnya.

"hei,apa kau cemburu dengan kencan mereka?"

"entahlah,"

"itulah masalahnya,oh sehun kurasa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya"terang lee ahjumma

"aku tidak bisa menyukainya,dia straight dan sedangkan aku…."sehun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dirasa lee ahjumma mengerti kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"hei,gay dan straight bukanlah alasan penghalang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta

sehun,kau harus belajar jujur pada diri kau suka katakan suka,jangan terus murung dan menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini"

"sayangnya aku lebih memilih menjadi pengecut daripada memaksakan perasaanya ,itu juga sama sakitnya bi"

"kau harus selaraskan hati dan fikiranmu sayang,jika kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya"

Sungyeoll menatap lembut sehun dihadapannya.

"percayalah,dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap sendu kearah depan,dimana 2 sosok pria dan wanita tengah berduaan didepan gedung terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain,

Luhan yang tersenyum sangat manis pada yeoja itu dan si yeoja yang merona karena belaian tangan luhan dirambutnya.

Sungguh,pemandangan yang menyebalkan itu membuat migraine sehun kembali kambuh

Dan membuat namja tampan itu segera masuk ke kamar serta berbaring keatas ranjang dengan lampu kamar yang dia biarkan mati.

CKLEKK

Terlihat sosok pemuda manis memasuki kamarnya,dia heran saat mendapati kamarnya dan sehun begitu gelap.

'apa sehun belum pulang?'tanya batin luhan.

"hun, kau sudah tidur"

"hmm,wae?"

Mendengar suara sehun,luhan segera menghampiri sehun yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"hei,kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampunya?kau tidak takut hantu eoh?"goda luhan.

"…"sehun tidak menjawab,dia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka bibir.

"hun,kau sudah tidur ya?"

"berhentilah bicara Lu,migrain ku sedang kambuh"

Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan sehun langsung panik

dan segera menaiki ranjang sehun serta mengusap kening pemuda itu.

"aku sakit migrain,bukan demam lu"sehun kini menghadap kearah luhan yang berada diatasnya.

"apa kau sudah minum obat?"Tanya luhan

Sehun mengangguk

"tidak cukup jika hanya minum obat,biarkan aku memberi sedikit pijatan pada kepalamu ne~"sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan luhan melakukan apapun padanya.

Luhan mulai memijat daerah nadi dan sekitar pergelangan tangan kiri sehun,sambil terus menatap lurus kearah sehun yang memejamkan mata.

"merasa baikan?"

Sehun membuka matanya lalu menggeleng lemah.

Tangan luhan kini beralih pada pelipis sehun,memijatnya naik-turun secara perlahan membuat sehun menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan luhan.

dan saat sehun membuka mata

DEG

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa detak jantung sehun saat ini berdegup dua kali lipat menyadari wajah cantik luhan berada di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Paras cantiknya,bibir merah nan mungil,serta sepasang mata yang indah menatap sendu kearahnya.

Sehun ikut terjerat dengan keindahan kedua manik luhan,begitupun dengan luhan yang tengah asyik mengamati betapa tampannya seorang oh sehun.

Perlahan luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun,dan kedua tangan luhan kini tak lagi berada di pelipis namja itu melainkan berada di tengkuk sehun. luhan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibirnya perlahan menempel pada bibir sehun.

Melumat,menghisap bibir sehun dengan lembut.

sehun yang sepenuhnya belum pulih dari migrain-nya membiarkan luhan melakukan apa yang dia mau sambil membalas ciuman luhan dengan pelan.

Ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini mulai tergantikan dengan nafsu,terlihat luhan semakin agresif melumat bibir sehun dan membuat namja dibawahnya kini tak mau kalah.

Dengan sigap,sehun berhasil membalikan posisi mereka,dengan sehun yang berada di atas dan luhan dibawahnya.

"mhh,ngghh nggh"disela-sela ciuman mereka hanya suara lenguhan luhan lah yang terdengar diantara suara kecapan adu mulut keduanya.

Sehun melepas ciuman mereka,menatap penuh gairah kearah luhan yang terengah-engah sambil memejamkan mata.

"hhahh,, "

"Lu,aku menginginkanmu"

"M-wo,mhh?"

Sehun kembali melumat bibir luhan ketika namja cantik itu hendak menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"ahh,hun-"

Akhirnya suara indah luhan mengalun seiring dengan kegiatan sehun yang memberi kissmark pada leher luhan.

"hhahhh,aahh se-hun ahh"

Tak puas hanya memberi kissmark,tangan kiri sehun yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk memelintir satu nipple luhan yang tengah tegang.

"seh-hhun,jjangan shh sentuh shit!"

Desahan luhan semakin keras ketika tangan sehun menjalar menuju bagian juniornya yg setengah tegang.

saat sehun meremas-remas benda itu dari luar,luhan semakin menggeliat resah karena titik kenikmatannya tengah dimanja sehun.

"sudah basah rupanya"

Sehun berbisik di telinga kanan luhan dengan nada semenggoda mungkin,Ohh dan sepertinya luhan harus meneguk ludahnya paksa saat mendengar suara sehun yang setengah mendesah ditelinga kanannya.

"hun,singkirkan tanganmu dari juniorku"

"Tidak mau"

"sehun,singkirkan !"

Melihat sorotan tajam luhan,sehun segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas celana luhan.

Sedikit menyeringai,lalu mulai mengocok junior itu dan membuat si-empu kembali mendesah tak karuan.

"a-aahhhh,ahhh,p-pabbo !ku-shh kubilang singkirkannhh tanganmuhh"

"mengocok dan meremas tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu kan sayang?"sehun menyeringai,sedangkan luhan menatap sehun horror.

"sialan kau !AARGGHH"luhan cum hanya dengan sentuhan tangan sehun di ,sepertinya luhan sangat menikmati permainan sehun .

"hhahh ,hhahh .astaga"

crottttt

Sehun tertawa lalu mengecup bibir tipis luhan.

"hei,celanamu sudah basah,kau tidak mau melepasnya ?"tangan sehun perlahan membuka resleting celana luhan,

"andwaee!b-biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri"

Sehun menyeringai lalu menyingkir dari atas luhan.

"aku akan menggantinya di kamar mandi saja"ucapnya gugup.

"kenapa tidak disini saja?"sehun mulai mendekat kearah luhan dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya yang setengah terekspos karena kegiatan mereka tadi.

"mhhh,lepaskan!aku harus mengganti celanaku"

Dengan susah payah luhan berusaha menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar saat pemuda yang berada di belakangnya kini kembali memberi kissmark dan memelintir nipple kanannya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya,hanya cukup duduk manis sambil mendesahkan namaku itu sudah cukup"

"aahhh,t-tanganmu hun"

"hmm,kenapa dengan tanganku sayang?"

"k-keluarkan tanganmu dari celanakuhhh"

"kau yakin?kurasa dia mulai bangun lagi sayang"

'sial!kenapa bisa bangun hanya karena sentuhan sehun ?sepertinya aku sudah tidak waras!aaaaaaaa andwaeee'

Batin luhan tengah bertengkar hebat antara mempertahankan ego straight-nya atau lebih memilih kenikmatan yang menyimpang.

"kenapa diam?kau tidak suka dengan semua ini?bukankah kau yang memulainya?"

"…."Luhan masih diam memikirkan keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"baiklah,maaf aku kelepasan"

Srett

"t-tunggu,jangan pergi"

Sehun yang hendak pergi,tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman luhan yang seakan tak rela jika sehun pergi saat ini,

"eoh?"sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan luhan.#padahal kedengeran jelas banget tuh# -_-

"ku mohon,jangan pergi"terlihat luhan tengah menunduk malu setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya sialan itu.

Seringaian sehun kembali muncul saat melihat namja didepannya tengah memohon dengan wajah yang sangat menggoda imannya,hingga kini sehun tidak kuat lagi dan langsung menyerang bibir luhan serta kembali menindih namja berparas cantik itu.

…..

"ahh,aah sehun"

"hmm,ne~ chagiya"

Blushhh

Wajah luhan memerah seketika saat sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang padanya,diiringi desahan sexy milik sehun.

" kenapa kau masih berpakaian?aku kan sudah telanjang begini?"luhan menggerutu melihat sehun yang masih menggunakan celana jeans pendeknya lengkap dengan kaos biru polos membalut tubuh putihnya.

"wae?"

"aishh,kau menyebalkan!itu tidak adil"

"benarkah itu?kalau begitu,buat adil saja?"luhan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"buat aku telanjang,chagiya"wajah luhan memerah,dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping menghindari tatapan menggoda milik sehun.

"terserah"

Senyum kemenangan pun kini terlihat jelas diwajah sehun,dia segera berbaring dan membiarkan luhan yang kini menindihnya.

Mula-mula,luhan menaiki tubuh sehun dan duduk diatas perutnya.

Tangannya perlahan menyibak kaos biru polos itu ke atas sembari bermain-main sedikit dengan nipples sehun.

"shhh ahh good"

Bibirnya mulai aktif member kissmark,menjilati leher putih sehun dan sedikit melumat cuping telinganya.

Kini,sehun telah bertelanjang dada.

rona merah diwajah luhan kembali muncul saat melihat bentuk tubuh sehun yang sedikit terbentuk.

tangan luhan Turun menuju selangkangan sehun ,menekan tonjolan bagian tengah celana yang menggembung.

"ahh,Lu tanganmu sangat nakal sayang"

Sehun mendesah keenakan ketika namja di atasnya telah berhasil membebaskan junior kebanggaannya dari sesak celana jeans dan mengocok pelan benda itu.

"ahhh , cukup lu"luhan bingung mengapa sehun menyuruhnya berhenti,bukankah celananya belum lepas sepenuhnya?

"berbaringlah,kita akan mulai ronde pertama"

"se-sehun,ahhh ahh ahhh"dan desahan luhan kembali mengalun ketika juniornya diremas-remas sehun.

Tangan kanan sehun mengocok junior luhan,sedangkan bibirnya melumat ganas bibir luhan.

Dirabanya hole pink milik luhan dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur lalu memasukkan 1 jari kedalamnya dan terus berlanjut sampai 3 jari berada di dalam luhan.

Panas,perih,dan terasa mengganjal,itulah yang dirasa luhan saat ini.

"hun,keluarkan jarimu dari tau?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat luhan yang menggerutu karena ulahnya,baginya itu sangat cantik dimatanya.

"baiklah,sebagai gantinya juniorku yang akan memasukimu"luhan menatap horror sehun yang tengah tersenyum aneh.

"apa kau sudah gi-AAAARGH!APPO!KELUARKAN,JEONGMALL APPOYO"jerit luhan saat junior sehun telah sepenuhnya masuk di hole-nya dan jangan lupakan airmatanya yang mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"mianhae chagi,aku menyakitimu"tak tega,sehun mengecup dahi luhan untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"aniya,hanya saja hole-ku sangat sakit"

"aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut setelah ini,aku janji"

"ja-jangan berkata hal yang memalukan seperti itu"luhan mengutuk wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah karena dirty talk sehun padanya.

"tidak shhh,ahh"sepertinya luhan sengaja mengetatkan hole-nya,dan membuat sehun merem melek merasakan nikmat juniornya yang tengah diremas oleh hole ketat.

"apa kau sengaja melakukannya Lu?"

"melakukan apa?"namja cantik itu menyeringai

Melihat seringaian itu membuat sehun yakin bahwa luhan sengaja menjepit juniornya,'hoho,kau akan mendapat balasannya lulu sayang'-batin nista sehun.

"melakukan ini"sehun mulai menggenjot hole luhan secara perlahan,sembari mencari letak titik kenikmatan luhan.

"nghh,ahhh ahhh !"

Itu dia!dalam hitungan detik,sehun dapat menemukan letak titik nikmat luhan.

spontan saja sehun menumbuknya berkali-kali tanpa ampun membuat luhan mendesah dengan suara serak .

"aahh aahhh ahh aahh aahh ahh sehun,ahh ahh"

"ne~ chagiya, kau masih virgin ternyata?"

"aahh,aahh tten-tu sajahh -kkuh kan shh straight"

"sekarang tidak lagi"

"aah shit! Ohh aah aah akuhh a-akan keluar"

"bersama chagiya,aahhh"

"Luhan"

"Sehun ahhh"

CROTT,CROOT

Sperma sehun merembes keluar dari hole luhan ketika dia melepas persetubuhan mereka,sedangkan sperma luhan mengenai tubuhnya dan sehun.

"kau lelah lu?"Tanya sehun yang kini berbaring disamping luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah sambil memejmkan mata,kegiatan barusan benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"tidurlah lu,saranghae~"luhan mengangguk lalu tidur dalam keadaan membelakangi sehun yang tengah memeluknya.

'nado ,oh sehun'batin luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~

Saya kembali update.

Maafkan author ya,updatenya lamaaaaaa banget.

Soalnya author lg terguncang dengan tragedi pembunuhan di sekolah author,dan juga author masih syok denger kabar kris Out dari exo.

imajinasi author luntur entah kemana,dan kayaknya otak author lg cedera deh #R: mana ada yg begituan? -_-

T.T

Yang jelas Author masih sedih banget,readers juga kan?#nangis bombay

Mungkin chap ini adalah chap terpanjang dari sebelumnya.

oh iya,mian kalau NC nya kurang HOT.#masih pemula sih

Yang penasaran sama alesan luhan gk mau jadi gay udah aku kasih cuplikannya disini,tapi chap depan akan author bongkar rahasia luhan semuanya.#ketawa serem

Okay,sekian dari author.

Tolong reviewnya ne~ ^_^

YESS : Lanjut

OR

NO : Delete


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teriknya sinar mentari pagi mengusik namja cantik yang tengah terlelap dipelukan teman sekamarnya.

Namja itu mengerjap imut sembari menajamkan penglihatannya yang terbilang kabur karena efek bangun tidur.

Saat matanya terbuka,hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah tampan sehun saat tidur

Dan membuat bibir tipis situ melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Kau sangat tampan hun"-Batin luhan.

Luhan tersipu saat adegan semalam melintas di memorinya,tak lupa dengan rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan wajah putih saat ini posisi mereka yang sangat intim.

Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan sehun pada pinggangnya tanpa niat membangunkan namja itu.

Sembari meringis,dia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya,tapi...

Grepp

Luhan merasa dirinya menjadi patung saat ini,tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk sekedar menoleh ataupun melepas rengkuhan namja tampan dibelakangnya yang kini telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Mau kemana lu?apa kau akan meninggalkanku hm?"tanya tangannya semakin erat merengkuh tubuh mungil didepannya dan menyembunyikan wajah tampan itu pada ceruk leher luhan.

"k-kau sudah bangun?e-emm sebaiknya kita segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah"

Setengah mati luhan mencoba untuk berbicara normal,tapi sialnya bibir tipis itu sangat kaku untuk berbicara lancar hingga menyebabkan ucapannya tergagap.

Sehun menatap luhan dari samping,kini wajahnya tak lagi bersembunyi di ceruk leher namja manis itu.

"m-mwo?k-ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan luhan,oh iya apa namja cantik itu lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu.?

"Ya!kenapa kau tertawa hah?"

"karena kau menggemaskan,hahhahhaha"

"hentikan!itu tidak lucu,dan sama sekali tidak menggemaskan hun,

kita harus bergegas ke sekolah"

"chagiya,ini hari minggu.

kau yakin akan kesekolah?hahahhaha"

BLUSHH

Sungguh,luhan sangat malu saat ini.

wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Lu,jangan memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu,

kau mau kuserang lagi hm?"Tanya sehun

"apa maksudmu?kita tidak sedang bermain perang-perangan hun"Tawa sehun meledak saat namja didekapannya mengeluarkan kata-kata polosnya.

"kenapa tertawa lagi?kau sangat menyebalkan Hun"

"aniya,aku tidak seperti itu chagiya.

Hari ini aku ingin-"

KRIIIIING

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat ponsel putih milik luhan berdering,

dengan segala umpatan dibenak namja tampan itu, sehun melepas pelukan hangatnya pada luhan.

Menatap datar pada namja yang kini berdiri dengan balutan selimut dipinggang mungil luhan sambil terus mengoceh dengan si penelfon.

"hari ini?ah oppa tidak kemana-mana koq"

"….."

"baiklah,nanti oppa temani ne~"

"…"

"kalau begitu oppa mandi dulu ne"

Luhan mengakhiri percakapannya dengan si penelfon-Choi Minki- lalu beralih kepada sehun yang duduk telanjang dengan melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

Luhan yang melihat itu segera berbalik karena malu dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Hun,pakai boxermu"

"hmm,tidak mau!"

"cepat pakai,Bodoh!"

Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjang dan segera memakai boxer coklat diatas lantai,lalu bergerak menuju luhan yang membelakanginya.

Memeluk namja mungil itu serta mengecupi leher penuh kissmark luhan.

Tak dipungkiri bahwa luhan kini terkejut dengan tindakan sehun pada tubuhnya,apalagi leher adalah salah satu titik sensitive Luhan,membuat namja manis itu melenguh nikmat saat lidah sehun menyapu permukaan kulit putihnya.

Tangan kanan sehun mulai bergerak membelai nipple luhan,sedangkan tangan kirinya

Ia gunakan untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Tak kuat dengan rangsangan sehun,kedua kaki luhan nyaris tertekuk lemas jika saja sehun tidak menahan tubuh mungil luhan untuk tetap berdiri.

"h-hun ahh, aku ada janji dengan mhh mi-minki hari inihh"

Mendengar nama yeoja yang kemarin kencan dengan luhan-nya,sehun langsung menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Kencan lagi?"Tanya sehun dengan wajah datar

"a-ani,hanya menemaninya jalan-jalan"

"oh begitu.

tapi,apa kau yakin akan kencan dengan keadaan berdiri seperti itu?"

Sehun menunjuk tepat kearah selangkangan luhan,

disana tepampang nyata junior telanjang luhan yang tegang akibat cumbuan sehun barusan.-ternyata selimut yang menutupi daerah privat luhan,telah tergeletak dilantai akibat adegan 'raba-raba' tadi.-

Luhan segera menarik selimutnya dan menutupi bagian 'itu' yang menegang.

"kau!ini semua gara-gara kau Oh Sehun!"geram luhan

"itu bukan salahku chagiya,kau yang menggodaku duluan"

"Mwo?mana mungkin!aishh bagaimana ini"

Melihat luhan yang tengah panic membuat seringaian licik sehun menghiasi wajah tampannya. "bagaimana jika aku membantumu Lu?"

Luhan menatap sehun curiga.

"kurasa kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan hun"

"percayalah padaku chagiya"

Sedikit tidak rela Luhan menyetujui bantuan sehun.

Ya ,walaupun pada akhirnya dia berakhir dengan bibir merah menggoda yang terus mendesah erotis selama 1 jam.

.

.

.

Luhan telah meninggalkan kamar asrama sejak setengah jam yang lalu,sehun yang berada dikamar sendirian merasa bosan karena tak ada kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan dari nomor yang tak dia kenal.

"yeoboseo,nuguya?"

"ini aku Lay,apa kau ada di kamar saat ini?"

"oh Lay hyung,ne ada koq?"

"apa kau sibuk?"

"ani,wae hyung?"

"mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?kebetulan aku ingin keluar dengan baekki,tapi dia ada kencan dengan kekasihnya"

"baiklah,aku akan siap-siap dulu,tunggu aku manis"

"ne,sehunnie~"

Sehun menutup sambungan mereka,mungkin jalan-jalan dengan lay dapat membunuh rasa dalam kasus ini,lay sangat beruntung bisa berkencan dengan sehun si namja yang dia sukai.

….

Seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri di depan gerbang asrama dengan balutan celana jeans biru dan atasan kaos putih panjang yang ia gulung seperempat lengan,tak lupa tatanan rambut ikal yang manis membuat setiap orang di sekitarnya menatap penuh kagum.#ngebayangin *_*

Lay tak dapat berhenti tersenyum saat ini,dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya,mengingat hari ini dia akan berkencan dengan namja yang dia sukai sejak kemarin.

perasaan antara senang dan gugup bersatu dalam hatinya, dan jantungnya berdebar hebat saat melihat seseorang yang kini berjalan menghampirinya

Begitu tampan dan mempesona,

oh Lay kau sudah terjerat kharisma sehun.

"hai manis,maaf membuatmu lama menunggu"lay kembali merona saat sehun memamerkan senyumnya.

"n-ne,gwenchana"

"jadi,kita akan pergi kemana?"

"ayo ke taman,aku sangat ingin kesana"Sehun kembali tersenyum ketika mata Lay berbinar menyebut kata 'taman'.menurutnya sifat Lay saat ini sama seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.*kekanakan tapi menggemaskan*

"apapun untukmu,manis"lagi-lagi namja ber-dimple itu harus merona karena ucapan sehun,dan sehun terus menggodanya sampai mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Sampai ditaman mereka memilih duduk di dekat sungai kecil yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari area itu,tempat itu sangat indah dan tenang,juga jauh dari keramaian public.

"whoa~ kirei"gumam sehun.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya saat gumaman sehun terasa asing menyapa telinganya.

"apa itu kirei?"Tanya lay

Sehun menoleh kearah lay,tersenyum padanya lalu berkata

"cantik,kirei adalah bahasa jepang cantik.

cantik seperti dirimu hyung"

"dasar gombal"

"tapi kau suka hyung"

"aishh,jinnja."

"kau menggemaskan hyung,sama seperti tingkah nunna-ku"

DEG,"Hanya sebatas itukah diriku?"batin ngenes lay.

"benarkah?berapa umur nunna-mu?"

"eum,40 tahun-an"

"YA!apa aku terlihat setua itu?kau jahat sekali"

sehun tertawa melihat Lay yang merajuk lucu.

"hahahha,aku hanya berbohong hyung"

"aish,apa-apaan itu.

kau tidak sopan membohongi hyungmu seperti itu"

"tapi itu menyenangkan hyung"

"aish,hentikan!kau membuatku marah hun"

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika Lay kembali mengembungkan pipinya lengkap dengan wajah merahnya.

"baiklah,sehun minta maaf ne~"

"nah,itu baru anak baik."lay tersenyum membuat sehun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"lay hyung,kenapa kau pandai berbahasa korea?

bukankah kau dari china?"

"oh itu,baekhyun yang mengajariku.

aku adalah tipikal orang yang mudah menerima pengetahuan baru.

Jadi aku dengan cepat menguasai bahasa korea"

"whoa~ hyung sangat pintar rupanya"Lay yang dipuji seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum malu pada sehun.

Disaat sehun dan lay tengah asik bercanda ria,diseberang sana seorang namja cantik sedang menatap pasangan itu penuh kebencian.

"Oh sehun,pergi saja kau ke neraka"Batin luhan kejam.

Tak cukup puas dengan menatap penuh amarah,kemudian Luhan menyeret gadis imut disampingnya-Choi Minki-

Untuk menghampiri sehun dan lay yang kini tertawa bersama.

"annyeong~,woah apa kalian sedang berkencan?kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu disini" Ucap luhan saat mereka telah sampai di tempat sehun dan lay duduk.

"kebetulan?mungkin lebih tepat disebut kesengajaan daripada kebetulan"batin luhan menyeringai.

Spontan sehun terkejut tapi tak begitu terlihat karena baru saja anak itu menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya

#enaknya punya wajah datar,gk keliatan kalo lg terkejut#.

"Luhan,wah kebetulan sekali ya."

Lay membalas senyuman luhan lalu menyuruh luhan serta minki duduk bersamanya dan sehun.

mereka berbincang-bincang ria kecuali sehun yang malah asik memperhatikan luhan intens.

"oh,oppa teman luhan oppa ne?"Tanya minki pada sehun lengkap dengan tatapan curiga.

"ne,wae?"balas sehun malas.

"aniya,terasa sangat aneh,oppa dari tadi menatap luhan oppa terus.

Sebenarnya oppa ini menyukai lulu oppa ya?"

Gadis imut disamping luhan itu sangatlah cerewet,apalagi saat dia melihat sehun yang terus memandangi luhan dengan tatapan intensnya,membuat kadar ke-kepo an Minki naik drastis.

Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan teman kecilnya itu,segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe dekat taman.

.

.

"hmm,ini sangat lezat.

sehun-ah~ apa nama makanan ini?"

lay terlihat sangat lahap ketika menyantap makanan korea yang bernama

sehun yang gemas melihat tingkah lay secara spontan mencubit pipi namja china itu,membuat luhan menggeram sebal

"ini namanya tteokbokki hyung,kau imut sekali jika seperti itu"

BLUSH

Luhan panas,dia tak tahan lagi dengan acara jealous-nya.

jadi dia beralasan pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengajak serta si namja cina itu.

"lay,temani aku kekamar mandi ne~"pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"oh ne,kebetulan aku juga mau mencuci tangan "

Duo namja cantik itu berlalu meninggalkan sehun dan minki dimeja kafe no.12

Tatapan keduanya sama-sama mengintimidasi dan salah satunya menatap lawannya penuh curiga.

Tiba-tiba ada 4 namja yang berjalan melewati meja mereka,terlihat 2 diantaranya sangat cantik dan lainnya terlihat sangat tampan,Minki menatap ke-4 namja itu dengan pandangan jijik sedangkan sehun terlihat biasa saja.

"oppa,kau lihat keempat pasangan itu?"sehun menengok kearah objek yang dimaksud lalu mengangguk malas.

"jika Xi ahjumma melihat itu,dia pasti sudah pingsan ditempat"

"wae?"

"wae?kau Tanya kenapa?tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena bibi jijik dengan hubungan semacam itu"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya,

"oppa tidak mengerti ya?apa lulu tidak memberitahu oppa tentang eommanya?

eomma lulu,ah maksudku Xi ahjumma sangat benci dengan hubungan abnormal seperti gay,"

"lalu?"

"apanya yang lalu?kulihat oppa dengan lulu oppa sangat dekat,Minki curiga kalau kalian itu pasangan.

tapi sepertinya luhan oppa bukan tipe orang yang menyimpang sepertimu"Terlihat sekali wajah Minki yang berhiaskan senyum manis namun terselip seringaian membuat sehun naik darah dan dia mulai mengumpat dalam hati tentang gadis imut didepannya kini.

Dengan wajah datar sehun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,dia bahkan tak peduli dengan lay yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"ya sehun oppa,kau mau kemana eoh?"Minki berteriak memanggil sehun saat namja berkulit putih itu berjalan meninggalkan kafe,tapi walaupun minki berteriak sekalipun sehun terus berjalan kedepan dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara minki.

"Hahahaha,tidak sia-sia aku mengumpulkan data tentang namja albino itu"Batin minki puas.

….

Lay dan luhan mendapati minki tengah asik memakan tteokbeokki nya dengan lahap sendiri,dalam benak luhan bertanya-tanya kemana sehun pergi?

"minki,kenapa kau sendirian?mana sehun ?"Minki menatap polos kearah luhan,lalu menjawab

"dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara apapun padaku.

mungkin dia sedang ada urusan."

Luhan berfikir keras,dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu segera menghubungi nomor sehun.

tapi saat dia berusaha menghubungi roommate-nya itu, hanya suara operator yang dia dengar walaupun berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk tersambung dengan sehun.

"bagaimana lu?"Tanya Lay dengan nada cemas.

Luhan menggeleng kepala lemah,

"ponselnya tidak aktif"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyyeong~

Chapter 4 update,bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini?

Adakah yang kecewa atau gimana gitu?

Maaf,author belum bisa update cepet.

Soalnya masih sibuk ngurus ini itu anu dan lainnya#apaan sih -_-"

Author ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk readers yang review ff abal author ini,jeongmall gamshahamnida ne .

author juga udah balas review kalian kox,liat aja di PM kalian.

untuk chap depan,kemungkinan ada adegan nc lagi.

Tolong kritik & sarannya ne~

YESS

OR

NO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya

Luhan berfikir keras,dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu segera menghubungi nomor sehun,

saat dia berusaha menghubungi roommate-nya itu, hanya suara operator yang dia dengar walaupun berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk tersambung dengan sehun.

"bagaimana lu?"Tanya Lay dengan nada cemas.

Luhan menggeleng kepala lemah,

"ponselnya tidak aktif"

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Luhan mondar mandir dengan raut muka khawatir, luhan telah berada dikamar asrama sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia mengantar pulang lay.

Oh jangan tanyakan tentang gadis bernama minki itu,yeoja manis itu juga pulang kerumahnya(tapi tidak diantar luhan).Luhan bahkan tak terlalu peduli dengan gadis itu ketika sehun menghilang.

Bahkan saat ponselnya berdering berkali-kali,luhan hanya mengacuhkan sederet panggilan tak terjawab dari minki memenuhi riwayat panggilannya.

Luhan khawatir dengan sehun.

entahlah,kali ini luhan tak bisa untuk berhenti memikirkan anak itu barang sedetikpun.

Diotaknya selalu saja terpenuhi 'kemana sehun pergi?'atau 'apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?'.Baginya,ini pertama kalinya sehun meninggalkannya tanpa alasan.

Dia ingin marah,tapi sebagian hatinya ada rasa khawatir dan takut secara bersamaan.

Hingga rasa khawatirnya itu tergantikan dengan kelegaan luar biasa,saat pintu asrama terbuka menampilkan sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seorang namja tampan datang dengan membawa 2 papperbag hitam dikedua tangannya,wajahnya tampak seperti kertas terlindas truk sampah.#digamparSehun

Perlahan dia meletakkan papperbag itu,baru saja dia berjalan 2 langkah,namja manis yang menjadi roommate-nya itu menghujaninya dengan ocehan panjangnya.

"oh sehun darimana saja kau?kenapa baru pulang?"

"….."sehun hanya menoleh kearah luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan tentang dirinya,

baginya yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan untuk mendinginkan fikiran dan batin.(Tapi tidak dengan luhan)

"kau fikir bisa seenaknya melakukan apa yang kau mau dan pergi tanpa memberitahuku?kau fikir itu lucu?aku berkali-kali menelfonmu dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan,kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu"

"bukankah itu bagus,kau bisa berkencan dengan pacarmu tanpa terganggu bukan?"

"mwo?kapan aku punya pacar?minki bukanlah pacarku!sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu,lihatlah bagaimana kau memperlakukan lay begitu special dimata mu. kau tau aku tak suka dengan perlakuanmu padanya"

Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan dengan wajah datar.

Sebenarnya emosi sehun sendiri masih belum hilang sepenuhnya,kata-kata yeoja itu selalu saja terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Dan itu membuat sehun tak bisa meredam emosinya saat luhan seakan menyalahkan dirinya.

Kini nafasnya naik-turun tak beraturan menahan emosi,dia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melukai namja dihadapannya.

"aku tahu,aku dan hyung berbeda,Itulah mengapa kau tidak menyukainya"

Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"jika mengerti jangan selalu mengemis perhatian dengan cara apapun yang membuatmu tidak akan mendapatkannya,itu menjijikkan"

Nafas keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan menahan gejolak emosi mereka masing-masing,bahkan luhan terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya seakan ingin meremukkan apapun yang digenggamnya.

Tak kuat dengan atmosfer disekitarnya,sehun memilih untuk mengakhiri perang mulut mereka dan meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan dentuman pintu yang sangat keras.

Luhan terduduk lemas,lututnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya begitu sehun telah berlalu.

Mengusap kasar wajahnya berharap pertengkaran mereka tak pernah terjadi,dia merasa dunia akan berakhir jika mereka tetap meneruskan pertengkaran penuh emosi itu.

Namja manis itu berkali-kali memejamkan matanya guna meredakan emosi yang masih bergumul di otaknya,dan ketika dia membuka mata rusanya,pandangan itu tertuju pada 2 papperbag yang terletak dilantai,meraih salah satu lalu membuka isinya.

Boneka rusa dan 2 bubble tea kesukaannya.

Luhan terkejut melihat isinya,dia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah berteriak sedemikian rupa pada roommate-nya yang ternyata sangat perhatian pada dirinya.

Luhan pernah berkata kepada sehun jika dia sangat suka minum bubble tea,dan sehun mungkin selalu mengingatnya.

Itulah mengapa luhan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Tanpa berfikir lama luhan segera berlari mengejar sehun untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada namja itu.

.

.

Hujan deras disertai Guntur yang menyambar sadis mengiringi langkah luhan saat ia berlari mengejar sehun.

Ia senantiasa membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar,berharap dapat menemukan sosok roommate-nya di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan.

Luhan tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup,kemeja putihnya yang kini tampak transparan dan terus berlari dan berlari menerjang hujan malam itu.

Dan perjuangannya tak sia-sia,kini dia melihat sosok itu berdiri di dekat kotak telefon umum sambil memeluk diri menghalang dinginnya suhu-mengingat saat ini sedang hujan deras-.

Dengan tergesa-gesa luhan berlari kearah sehun.

Tubuh mungil itu sedikit menggigil kedinginan dikarenakan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang sangat tipis.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya luhan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kosong,lalu berkata

"aku tahu,hyung tak suka denganku walaupun berkali-kali aku mencoba membuat hyung jatuh cinta padaku,

aku tak pernah mengemis perhatian pada siapapun,aku melakukannya karena aku mau,bahkan tak pernah berharap mendapat balasan perhatian ketika aku memperhatikan seseorang,sekalipun itu dirimu hyung" wajahnya tampak sendu menatap kearah luhan.

Luhan tertegun,dia kembali merasa bersalah dengan sehun.

"maafkan aku,aku yang bodoh"ucapnya lalu berhambur memeluk sehun tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"maaf atas sikapku tadi,aku hanya terbawa emosi"sehun mengagguk dalam pelukannya.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka dalam posisi berpelukan,tanpa kata,dan terus diam satu samalain,sampai sehun membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"kau menggigil hyung,apa kau kedinginan?"

"aniya!tidak sama sekali"

"bohong!kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini,ayo kembali ke asrama?"

"tidak akan,sebelum kau memaafkanku"luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat sehun terkekeh kecil.

"wae?kenapa hyung jadi sangat manja begini?ayolah,hyung bisa sakit"

Luhan menggeleng,

"baiklah,sudah aku maafkan. ayo kembali ke asrama"

"kau tidak bohong kan?"

"ani,aku sungguh-sungguh hyung"

"baiklah,ayo pulang"luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan sehun dengan kepala menunduk malu.

'astaga,aku sangat malu pada sehun'batin luhan

"kau sangat imut jika sedang malu begitu hyung"seakan dapat membaca fikiran luhan,sehun menggodanya karena tingkah luhan yang menurutnya selalu menggemaskan.

"YA!siapa yang malu?a-aku tidak malu kox"elaknya dengan wajah merona.

"kenapa kau berteriak?mengakulah hyung"

"tidak,lebih baik kita cepat ke asrama,aku sangat kedinginan"

Luhan segera menyeret sehun yang masih setia terkekeh karena luhan.

…

_kamar asrama_

Terlihat 2 sosok manusia tengah duduk berhadapan diatas kasur dengan kegiatan masing-masing ketika mereka telah mengganti pakaian mereka yang basah.

Sehun menatap luhan dengan pandangan lapar,sedangkan luhan masih setia dengan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya yang namja manis itu tak menyadari tatapan lapar namja dihadapannya.

Oh tuhan,siapa suruh luhan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang nyaris transparan dan celana pendek sepaha yang membuat dirinya tampak begitu sexy dimata sehun.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?"

"tidak perlu,rambutku tidak basah"

"aishh,dasar pembohong.

kemari kau,biar kukeringkan rambutmu"

Dan dengan polosnya,luhan berdiri dengan lututnya lalu segera mengusap-usap rambut sehun yang agak basah.

Posisi seperti itu,membuat sehun berkali-kali meneguk liur dikarenakan kedua nipple luhan yang terpampang dibalik kemeja tipis itu tepat berada di depan matanya.

Lihatlah itu,bahkan bukan jakunnya saja yang naik-turun,tapi juniornya juga ikut bangkit dari tidurnya.

"hyung,berhenti melakukan ini"

"wae?rambutmu masih basah hun"Perlahan sehun memegang pinggang luhan dan menariknya agar terduduk sejajar dengannya.

"wae?ada apa?"Tanya luhan dengan wajah polos

"jangan berekspresi seperti itu,kau mau kumasuki lagi hyung?"

"MWO?ya!baru kemarin kau lakukan itu,kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu memasuki-"

CUP

Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata saat bibir cerewetnya telah dikunci oleh bibir milik sehun.

"apa yang kau-"

"Saranghae hyung,"Sehun tersenyum,dan membuat luhan merona karenanya.

"b-bicara apa kau ini?"wajahnya panas ketika mendengar kata-kata itu,dia masih bersikap sok jual mahal walaupun dilubuk hatinya bersorak-sorak kegirangan.

"apa hyung mencintaiku?"Luhan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan namja tampan itu,

ia tak mau merona lagi karena sehun.

Tapi naas,sehun malah meraih dagunya dan kembali menciumnya yang membuat luhan tak dapat menolaknya.

"hun"

"ne~ hyung"

"nado saranghae~"luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

'sial,kenapa bisa kelepasan?benar-benar memalukan!dimana sifat jantanku?'batin luhan frustasi.

Sehun memasang wajah terkejutnya,antara bahagia dan terharu bercampur jadi satu.

Karena terlalu senang,spontan sehun memeluk luhan hingga luhan terjungkal kebelakang dan tertindih tubuh sehun(untung saja mereka berada dikasur)

" l-lepaskan,kau membuatku sesak nafas"

"tidak akan,susah payah aku mendapatkanmu. tak akan kulepaskan lagi"

"ayolah sehun,aku benar-benar sesak nafas"Sehun berguling ke samping dengan posisi masih memeluk luhan dan,,,

"aaahhhh"Luhan mendesah,

Namja manis itu melenguh nikmat saat juniornya tak sengaja bertabrakan(?)dengan junior sehun ketika mereka berguling tadi.

"hyung-"

"aniya,jangan berfikir macam-macam,yang tadi itu hanya kecelakaan"

"hyung,sepertinya sehun kecil bangun karena mendengarmu mendesah"ucap sehun polos.

Luhan mendorong dada sehun guna melepaskan pelukan roomate-nya.

" lain kali saja hun,aku ingin tidur awal malam ini"luhan beringsut menuju selimut putih asrama dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan benda itu.

Sehun kembali terkikik melihat tingkah luhan,lalu dia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut putih itu dan memeluk luhan erat.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku hyung?"ucap sehun dengan nada menggoda di telinga luhan,lidahnya bergerak menjilati daun telinga serta leher putih luhan.

"ne"

"ayo lakukan it-"

"andwe!"

"wae?"

"kau kira tidak sakit berada dibawah dan dimasuki seperti itu?"luhan menyibakkan selimutnya lalu duduk sambil mengomel tentang betapa sakit bokong sexy-nya ketika dimasuki oleh junior besar sehun dan sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

"aku akan bermain sehalus mungkin "

"ani!kau tau kan,-itu-mu terlalu besar "

"jinnjayo?"

"tentu saja"

"tapi,bukankah semakin besar akan semakin nikmat?dan hyung akan ketagihan dengan milikku saat aku menumbuk spotsmu"

Apa itu?ketagihan miliknya?konyol sekali-batin luhan.

Luhan meneguk ludah ketika sehun mulai mendekatkan tubuh mereka,tak lupa dengan dirty-talk handalannya.

"nikmati saja,jangan terlalu gugup untuk malam ini ne?"ucap sehun.

Perlahan sehun menarik tengkuk luhan,mempersatukan bibir mereka dan melumat kecil bibir tipis luhan,menggigit bibir bawahnya serta bermain dengan lidah luhan.

Tangan nakal sehun tak mau berhenti menggerayangi perut dan dada luhan,bahkan kini tangan kirinya meremas-remas junior luhan yang masih terbungkus celana panas itu semakin menggairahkan dengan terlibatnya 2 lidah yang saling beradu hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak yang kentara.

"mmhhh,,nnngghhh"pasokan udara semakin tipis,luhan berusaha memberitahu sehun akan pasokan oksigennya dengan memukul keras dada bidang namja tampan itu,berharap dia akan melepaskan kontak bibir mereka.

Usahanya berhasil,sehun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan luhan segera melahap udara yang menjadi pasokan paru-parunya.

"aahhh,s-sehun jangannh di leher mhh"ternyata sehunn tak menyia-nyia kan kesempatan saat luhan tengah menghirup udara,leher mulus namja manis itu menjadi incaran empuknya saat membuat luhan kembali mendesah keras karena leher dan juniornya dimanja bersamaan.

"aahh,aahh akuhh akan keluarhh"mendengar perkataan luhan,sehun segera menghentikan remasannya dan membuat namja manis itu menggerutu karena klimaksnya harus tertunda.

"ya!kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"sabar chagiya,setelah ini kau akan terus mendesahkan namaku"sehun mengerling nakal seraya memasang seringaiannya.

"a-apa maksud-"

Sehun segera melepas celana luhan beserta underwearnya hingga menampakkan junior mungil luhan yang tengah mengacung.

Mengangkangkan kedua paha luhan agar dapat melihat hole namja manis itu.

Luhan menatap horror kearah sehun yang kini mengocok juniornya,hingga desahan nikmat itu tak tertahankan ketika mulut hangat sehun menyelimuti junior mungilnya.

"aaaahhh,aahh nikmat mmh"

"aahh,mmmhhh,sehun aah"tangan sehunyang menganggur,ia gunakan untuk melakukan pemanasan pada hole luhan dengan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membuat luhan bergerak tak nyaman.

"ahh a-appo,keluarkan hun"ucapnya ketika sehun menambah 2 jarinya di dalam hole luhan.

"akh, keluar-AHH"

Titik nikmat itu tersentuh oleh jari tengah sehun dan membuat luhan mendesah keras.

Kedua tangan luhan mencengkram seprai biru dibawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

bahkan rambut sehun kini acak-acakkan akibat cengkraman luhan saat sehun semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan menghisap kuat-kuat junior luhan yang membuatnya mendesah terus-menerus.

"a,aku keluar ahhh"

"sehun,aaahhhh"

CROOT

Sehun segera menelan sperma luhan yang datang memenuhi mulut serta tenggorokannya,dia sengaja menyisakan sedikit sperma dimulutnya untuk dibagi dengan Luhan,dan Saat sehun kembali memulai sesi ciuman panasnya,luhan dapat merasakan cairannya sendiri yang tercampur saliva mereka.

Kini lidah sehun tak berada di dalam mulut luhan,namja tampan itu sibuk menjilati area leher dan nipple luhan,turun kearah perut,semakin turun dan menjilati ujung junior luhan,lalu kembali ke atas untuk mengulum nipple merah kecil seraya menggoda namja manis itu agar mendesah semakin keras.

"aaahh, mhh kau membuatku terangsang lagih hun"

"baguslah,kupastikan hyung hanya akan terangsang dengan sentuhanku"dia menyeringai.

Seringaian yang tanpa sadar luhan sukai karena terkesan sexy dan nakal dimatanya.

"aishh,memalukan."luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"hahhaha,kau imut sekali hyung~"

"hentikan itu"

"baiklah,ayo lanjut lagi hyung"

"mwo?ti-aahhh,hun aah"

Desahannya kembali mengalun ketika sehun segera menindih dan menyerang nipple-nya yang tengah menegang.

"aku akan masuk,tahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit punggung ataupun leherku"

Luhan mengangguk,memejamkan mata sejenak dan mencoba rileks.

"akh,,,,"

"sakit?"luhan mengangguk,kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"gigit leherku hyung,"

Luhan melakukan apa yang sehun hanya menggigit biasa,tapi lama-lama lidahnya ikut tergoda untuk menodai leher yang masih mulus dari kissmark itu.

"aarrggh"luhan menjerit ketika junior sehun telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole-nya.

"mianhae,aku menyakitimu"

"aniya,lanjutkan tak apa-apa"

"hyung,boleh aku bergerak?"

Luhan mengangguk perlahan,dan ketika sehun telah bergerak rasa perih itu kembali menyerang hole-nya.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menetralisir rasa perihnya saat ini.

"hyung,aah buka matamu"luhan membuka mata,dan bibirnya langsung dilumat lembut oleh sehun.

Hal itu membuat rasa perihnya teralihkan oleh ciuman yang saat ini semakin panas itu.

"ngggh,mmhh mmh"

Sehun menggila,genjotannya semakin tak terkontrol dan semakin liar membuat luhan tak dapat berhenti mendesah.

"mmh,aaah aaah aahh hhahh aaahh"

"sshh,aah kenapa hole-mu masih sesempit ini hyung"

"aahh,aaahh,more,,f-faster hun"

"bersiaplah untuk mendesah keras hyung"

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya,bunyi persetubuhan mereka memantul dikamar asrama dan mungkin saja suara desahan luhan terdengar oleh kamar sebelah mereka yang dihuni oleh kaisoo couple.

"AHH,aah,aaah,aah ah-kuh keluar hh aah"

"bersama hyung,aah"

"aahh,sehun aaahhh"

"aaaaahhhh,luhan"

CROOTTT

#authorTewas

Sehun ambruk disamping luhan dengan posisi memeluk luhan dari belakang,mereka berdua masih mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah akibat permainan panas barusan.

"hhaaah hhah,saranghae sehun-ah"lirihnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"nado saranghae chagiya"

Luhan menghadap sehun dan tersenyum manis yang membuat sehun ikut tersenyum.

"chagiya,tadi aku membeli bubble tea kesukaanmu,kau mau?"

"tentu saja,mana bubble tea-nya?"jawabnya dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun berjalan menuju papperbag hitam dan mengambil segelas bubble tea.

"kau mau?"sehun menawari luhan minuman yang ada ditangannya kini.

Luhan mengangguk.

"silahkan ambil sendiri"sehun meminum sedikit cairan itu,lalu menunjuk mulutnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang tak mengerti dengan isyarat sehun hanya menatap bingung namja saat sehun menarik tengkuknya dan kembali ciuman mereka,barulah luhan mengerti bahwa sehun ingin mereka berbagi bubble tea dengan gaya hot(frenchkiss).

"mmhh,mhh,nngh"desah luhan saat ciuman mereka semakin panas,

Dan desahan namja manis itu membuat junior sehun kembali berdiri.

"hyung,"

"ne~"

"ayo kita lanjutkan ronde ke-2"

"MWO?Ani-aaahh"

Desahan luhan kembali mengalun ketika sehun bermain dengan kedua nipple-nya hingga membuatnya tegang.

.

.

Baiklah,kita tinggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah menghangatkan tubuh mereka

Kita beralih ke kafe bibi Lee,disana terlihat namja dengan paras menyerupai malaikat tengah berusaha menahan dingin dengan mencengkram gelas kopi yang masih panas.

Namja itu meletakkan kopinya diatas meja,lalu tersenyum sejenak melihat betapa cantiknya foto namja yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya kini.

"lay tunggu gege.

akan kubuat kejutan untukmu"ucapnya lalu mengecup layar ponselnya dan kembali tersenyum senang.

"lay,aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

Malam itu seorang namja cantik tengah duduk termenung di atas sofa,menatap ponselnya lalu menggeleng keras dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

Lay sebenarnya ingin menelfon sehun dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja,tapi ada sedikit keraguan.

sehun mungkin tak akan suka jika dia ikut campur dengan masalahnya,tapi apakah salah jika dia hanya bertanya keadaan namja tampan itu?mungkin tidak,mungkin juga iya.

Lalu,tiba-tiba senyuman manisnya menghiasi paras cantik terlihat puas dengan kerja otak cemerlangnya.

"kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?lebih baik aku telfon luhan,dia kan roommate-nya"usulnya pada dirinya sigap,namja itu kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi kontak luhan yang baru saja ia dapat tadi sore ketika luhan mengantarnya pulang ke kamar asrama.

Ttttuuuuuut,ttttuuuttt,

Nada tersambung terdengar ditelinganya,dengan sabar ia menunggu sahutan dari seberang sana.

"yeoboseyo,nuguya?"

"ini aku lay,"

"oh,lay,ada apa"

"eum, mau bertanya sesuatu"

"ne,aahh bertanya apahh"

"anu,apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?sepertinya-"

"a-anihh,akuhh baikk koq"

"tapi suaramu,terdengar seper-"

"s-sebenarnya aku shh sedang ttidak enak badan"

"oh,maaf mengganggu istirahatmu hyung,aku ingin bertanya apakah sehun baik-baik saja?"

"n-neeh,dia baik-baik mhh sajah,dia ada dikamar koq"

"ne lebih baik kau kembali istirahat hyung,maaf telah mengganggumu"

Lay memutuskan sambungannya dengan luhan lalu menghela nafas lega.

"syukurlah sehun baik-baik saja,tapi kenapa suara luhan hyung seperti itu?"

(#A:karena mereka sedang bercinta,XD)

"tapi sudahlah,yang penting sehun sudah kembali.

Aigoo,aku benar-benar khawatir pada sehun. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa melupakan suho gege karena jatuh cinta pada sehun"batinnya.

Tok,tok,tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang keras membuat namja berdimple itu terlonjak kaget,sungguh seram jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya di jam 11 malam .

apalagi dia hanya sendirian dikamar yang luas itu.

Dengan perasaan was-was Lay mendekati pintu,agak takut juga ketika bayangan-bayangan hantu difilm horror kesukaannya kembali menggerayangi otaknya. ya,setidakknya itu hanya terjadi di film horror.

"aku berharap malaikat yang datang dan bukan hantu"pintanya.

Permintaanmu telah terkabulkan sayang.

saat lay membuka pintunya,sosok malaikat itu menebar senyum kepadanya,dia tak percaya orang yang dulu ia cintai(di cina) kini berada dia sempat berfikir apakah sosok didepannya ini adalah hantu jelmaan gege-nya?

Sungguh konyol?

"s-suho gege"

"apa kau merindukanku?aku sangat merindukanmu sayang"suho berhambur memeluk namja yang ia cintai yang dipeluk hanya memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"b-bagaimana gege bisa disini?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?sudah jelas!gege sangat merindukanmu

makanya gege kesini"

Lay melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"jangan bilang kalau gege kabur dari rumah lagi?"suho memasang cengirannya,lalu melangkah masuk membawa kedua kopernya.

"hhahh,gege lelah korea sangat luas ya?"ucapnya lalu seenak jidatnya duduk di sofa kamar.

"gege,sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum orang tuamu menyeretmu pulang"

"aku akan bersekolah disini mulai besok,dan aku akan sekamar denganmu mulai sekarang"

"b-bagaimana bisa kau-Aishh,kau tau tidak ge?aku pindah ke korea agar bisa melupakanmu yang telah dijodohkan dengan FEI!

Tapi lihat,kau menghancurkan renanaku!Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu jika kau malah mendekatiku?"mata namja cantik itu berkaca-kaca,siap meluncurkan kristal bening.

"tak akan kubiarkan perjodohan konyol ini memisahkan kita,akan kulakukan cara apapun agar bisa dibatalkan"suho bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap lay dengan serius.

"kau gila?bukankah mereka menjodohkan kalian karena perusahaan ayahmu terancam bangkrut?walaupun kau dan aku saling mencintai,tapi kita tak boleh egois seperti ini ge"

"aku tau,tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!aku yakin pasti ada cara lain selain itu,aku tak akan biarkan mereka memisahkan kita"suho mendekati lay lalu memeluknya erat.

"gege,hikks,wo ai ni"akhirnya tangis lay pecah dipelukan suho,kemeja yang suho kenakan kini telah basah oleh airmata lay.

"aku tau!aku janji,kita akan tetap bersama selamanya"

.

.

.

Episode selanjutnya:

"aku harus bagaimana?aku jatuh cinta pada sehun,tapi aku sangat mencintai suho gege"-lay/"lay,akan kurebut kembali hatimu"-suho/"aku tak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan pada umma-ku,aku takut sehun-ah"-Luhan/"jangan takut hyung,kau tidak perlu malu dengan hubungan kita!aku janji akan menjagamu hyung"-sehun.

TBC

Tuh dah NC,dan juga ada cuplikan chapter selanjutnya.

Gimana readers?nc'nya masih kurang HOT-kah?kurang panjang-kah?

Adakah yang masih kurang jelas dengan hubungan hunhan?

Suho appa juga udah aku munculin tuh,biar Lay umma gk kesepian dikamar.

(#senyum5Jari)

Baiklah,gak bosen saya ucapin banyak makasih buat yang udah review.

kalian adalah penyemangat saya buat terus nulis.

Jeongmal gomawo~

Oh iya,kalo ada yang gk beres sama nih ff tolong dikasih saran di kotak review ne~.

Sekian dari author,

YESS: LANJUT

NO:DELETE


End file.
